I Have a WHAT?
by Eggheadcobra
Summary: Naruto wakes up in the middle of the Leaf forest without a clue on what happened to him, and he soon learns of some confusing and shocking events that lead to this situation.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto wakes up in the middle of the Leaf forest without a clue on what happened to him, and he soon learns of some confusing and shocking events that lead to this situation.

"Ugghh... Ugghh my head..." Naruto Uzumaki groans as he wakes up from the ground in the middle of the hidden Leaf forest, regaining his conciousness. He sits up, and looks around, noticing the forest was familiar to him.

Naruto holds his head, "... What happened?"

He looks at himself, and notices something different about him.

"What the-... Where'd the different clothes come from? And... why are they damaged? Where the hell was I!?"

Naruto was currently wearing an open orange vintage kimono robe with black flames on it. However, there was dirt and cuts on it, and was missing the right sleeve. He had bandages under the kimono, which also took damage, black hakama pants that were ripped from the bottom, and dirty all over. Lastly, he was wearing geta sandals. Naruto himself wasn't any better. His mouth was bleeding, his right arm had some cuts on it, and he had a mild left black eye.

He holds his side in pain. "Aghh... Seriously, what the hell happened!? I can't remember anything about what happened!" He slowly starts to get up from the ground, "I better go back to the village and see grandma Tsunade."

Naruto starts limping his way back to the village, while still holding his side.

"Dammit it hurts..."

* * *

What would normaly be a five-minute walk from his position to the village took him twenty minutes due to his condition. As he approached the village gate, Izumo and Kotetsu, who, as always, are on guard duty, notice the familiar teen coming their way.

Kotetsu asks, "Is that Naruto? He doesn't look too good."

Izumo says, "And what's up with the clothing?"

"We better go help him. He could had gotten ambushed."

"And suddenly wear such fancy clothing?"

"Let's just go help him. We can ask him later."

The two friends stand up from where they were sitting, and approach the blonde.

Naruto notices them coming his way, "Oh, hey guys."

Kotetsu asks, "Are you alright Naruto? Who did this to you?"

Izumo also asks, "And what's with your change of attire?"

Naruto answers, "Believe me, I have no idea myself. I was just on my way to the hospital and see grandma Tsunade, if she's not burried under all that paperwork at the Hokage tower."

Kotetsu asks, "You need us to escort you? You don't look like you're in the best condition."

Naruto answers, "Yeah I guess. Emm, this is gonna sound stupid but, how long ago was I gone?"

"Just about thirty minutes."

Izumo crosses his arms, "Is that really enough time to get ambushed and have a change of wardrobe?"

Annoyed, Kotetsu looks at his friend, "Will you stop it with his clothes!?" He looks back at Naruto, "Come on, Naruto, we're taking you to Lady Tsunade. And you're in luck, she just started her work there."

Naruto smiles, "Cool, thanks guys."

The three Leaf ninja proceed making their way to the Leaf hospital. It was a lengthy walk due to Naruto going at a snail's pace, but eventually they made it. Kotetsu and Izumo dropped off Naruto at the hospital, then two nurses came in and took him to a room.

Naruto was slowly being laid on the bed by one of the nurses, "Ugghhh... it hurts so much... When's grandma Tsunade gonna get here?"

The first nurse says, "She's currently taking care of a patient with Sakura, but we've informed her of your arrival. She should be here in at least ten minutes."

"Ten minutes!? Why can't she come here now!?"

The same nurse says, "She'll be here, don't worry. Just let her finish what she has to do."

The second nurse says "In the meanwhile," she lightly blushes, "You'll have to take off your robe and bandages to see if there are any serious inguries on your torso."

Naruto shrugs, "I guess I can do that. But could you help me? My arms are burning."

The second nurse nods, and slowly starts to take off his robe, starting with his left sleeve, as his right one seemed to had been ripped off. As it comes off, all that was left were his bandages, and since they took some heavy damage, the nurse grabs a pair of scissors, and cuts them open, being careful of not cutting Naruto. The bandages were off, and thrown into a trash can near by, but both nurses were left with blushes on their faces at what they saw.

Despite having a few cuts and bruises, Naruto's torso was very well defined and toned. He had a nice six pack, and great pecks. He was by no means buff or ripped, his muscles were still the same size, just a bit bigger and more defined. The nurses nearly had nosebleeds as they saw the knucklehead's defined torso.

Naruto notices the look on their faces, "What?"

The second nurse asks, "Na- Naruto? ... Where did-... all that come from?"

Naruto lightly tilts his head to the left, "All what?"

The nurse aims her hand at his torso, "Th- that!"

Naruto looks down, and sees the vast improvement on him. It almost made his jaw drop. He sits up, and looks around his body, only to be even more surprised.

"Woah! Wh-... when did I get so... so tough!?"

The first nurse asks, "Okay, now I REALLY need to know what happend with you, Naruto."

"I've been trying to figure that out for the last half an hour!" He crosses his arms, "I just want grandma Tsunade to get here so she can help me figure this out!"

Just then, the room door opens, and two people coming inside.

The oldest of the two says, "She's already here."

Naruto looks towards the new arrivals, "Grandma Tsunade! Sakura! You're finally here!"

Tsunade walks up to him, stops in front his bed, and looks at the two nurses, "You two can go back to your duties. I'll take care of him."

Both nurses nod, and make their way out of the room, but not before they took one last look at the new and improved Naruto. They walk away gliggling and blushing.

Tsunade speaks, "I got done with my patient early, so I thought I'd come see you for whatever problem you had. And I have to say, you look... different..."

Sakura speaks, "What happened to you, Naruto!?"

"I have no idea! I woke up in the middle of the forest in different clothing and all banged up, and I don't know why!"

Tsunade asks, "What was the last thing you remembered?"

"I was going out to test out the chakra blade you gave me but-... wait..." He looks all around him to see if he had his chakra blade on him.

Tsunade looks at him in question, "The 'chakra blade'?"

Despite his arms still burning, Naruto slowly grabs his robe, and looks through it, "Yeah, you know, that blade you gave me to find and fight whatshisface. But I can't find it!" He looks at Sakura in fear, and puts his hands up in front of him to defend himself, "Please don't hit me Sakura!"

Sakura was just as confused as lady Hokage, "Naruto what are you blabbering about?"

When he noticed Sakura wasn't going to strike him, he lowers his hands, "What do you mean 'what am I blabbering about'? Don't you two remember? We're supposed to go on that mission in an hour to the land of wind and find that guy!"

Tsunade says, "Naruto, I never assigned a mission to the land of wind."

Sakura says, "Maybe it's just one of those crazy dreams of yours. Or whoever attacked you must had hit you harder than you thought."

Naruto argues, "I'm telling you! We're supposed to go on a mission to find that guy!"

Tsunade asks, "And what's the name of this "guy"?

"Em... Uhh..." He scratches his right cheek, "I can't remember his name... But-"

Tsunade interrupts, "If you can't at least remember the name of the man you're talking about, then what you're saying about this "mission" is irrelevant."

"You have to believe me, grandma Tsunade! This guy is dangerous, and-"

Tsunade interrupts him again, "Naruto, forget about this man, and tell us the story of how you got attacked."

Naruto sighs in defeat, "Fine... Where was I? Umm..."

Tsunade reminds him, "The last thing you remember before you were attacked."

"Oh yeah! I was going to test out the chakra blade for today's mission, but suddenly, these puppet things surrounded me, and knocked me unconsious. I couldn't fight them off because they caught me by surprise, and it was too late to fight back. The next thing I remembered was waking up in the same spot I was ambushed, wearing these strange clothes. It doesn't make any sense if you ask me."

Tsunade asks, "Puppets?"

"Well, they looked like puppets to me."

Sakura was in thoughts, "This story of him is not making any sort of sense at all."

"Hmmm..."The Hokage looks at the blonde teen's torso and arms, "Naruto? Was your body always this... built?"

"No not really. I just found out about this sudden improvement today."

Sakura was suspicious, "Hm. You come into the village all beat up, in different clothing, a story that make zero sense, and with a sudden improvement on your body. You could be an impostor!"

"What!? Me an impostor!? Come on Sakura!"

Sakura crosses her arms, "And not only that, but you look a year older than the Naruto I know!"

"Sakura you have to-... wait, what?"

The pink haired girl puts her hand on her forehead, "You might be even stupider than Naruto..."

Tsunade says, "Sakura's right."

"Yeah even Naruto isn't this stupid to not notice his appearance."

" No not that, I mean," She looks at the whiskered teen, "Naruto, you look at least a year older."

"I... I do? I haven't looked in a mirror yet to notice."

Tsunade takes out a mirror from a desk next to her, and hands it to the teen, "Have a look."

Naruto grabs the mirror, and takes a good look at himself. He did indeed seem slightly older. His eyes were somewhat sharper and more defined, his cheeks no longer had baby fat on them, his hair was slightly longer, and had a light amount of sideburns on both sides of his head.

Naruto was caught by surprise, "Woah... I do look a bit older..."

Sakura crosses her arms, "Yeah we can see that, but I still don't believe you're the real Naruto if you don't give us the proper information."

Naruto begs, "Sakura, I don't know what happened, and I really wanna know myself!"

The pink head looks at her master again, "What do you think, Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade answers, "Hmm... In a world full of chakra, jutsu, and all sorts of nearly-endless abilities and posibilities, anything could had happened. Your story makes little sense, and we have no idea who is this man you're talking about, or what this chakra blade is. But let's not jump into conclusions just yet. Naruto, you will stay here in the hospital until your wounds are healed."

Naruto was unamused, "Yeah I kind of figured."

"If anything, the fox will help speed up the healing of your wounds, but I'll come see you once in a while to see your process. Now get some rest. You'll need it."

Naruto asks, "Wait, what's going to happen to today's if I'm going to stay here at the hospital?"

Sakura nearly yells at him, "Didn't you hear!? There's no such mission today! Stop confusing your dreams with reality!"

"But- It wasn't-..."

Tsunade ends the conversation by saying, "Get your rest, Naruto. We'll see you later."

Lady Hokage turns towards the door, with Sakura following her. The door is shut closed, and only Naruto was in the room, in deep thought.

He lays his back against the bed, "Why don't they believe me? And I don't know why I suddenly got older and how my body changed. Not only that, but sakura doesn't even believe I'm the real Naruto..." He lays on his right side, "What's going on here...?"

As he wonders that, his eyes close, and he slowly drifts to sleep. Outside the room, Sakura starts talking to Tsunade about the situation.

Sakura says, "Lady Tsunade, you don't believe what this Naruto is saying, do you? Who is this man and what's this blade he's talking about? And I don't believe he's the real Naruto. How did he go through such a drastic change in under an hour?"

"We can't just say he's an impostor without knowing what really happened. I don't entirely believe his story either, but anything is possible in today's ninja world. After he recovers, we'll do some investigating. But in the meanwhile, don't do anything that could make you look bad in the end."

Sakura nods, "Yes lady Tsunade."

Tsunade lightly smiles, "Good. You may go back to your duties."

With that, both medics part their ways, and head to different sides of the hospital.

* * *

The day passes by, and some of the Leaf peers knew about his stay at the hospital, so he got visits from Tenten and Lee, and Shizune, the day he arrived to the hospital. Ino only passed by to take notes on his recovery. All of them asked the same questions, which Naruto started to grow tired of, especially when having to tell them the same "I don't know" answer, and them ending up not believing his story. But he did really appreciate their company. He wouldn't want to spent the day alone in bed.

The next day, Naruto had finished recovering by the time it was morning. The scratches were gone, his black eye had returned to its normal skin color, and his bruises were no longer there. But he was not allowed to leave until the nurses made sure he was completely patched. Later in the morning, Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru came by together to visit their whiskered friend, only to ask him the same repatitive questions. Shikamaru however, gained an interesting theory on Naruto's sudden change, but he didn't talk about it with him or anybody else until he completely put the theory together. And even if he did, there would still be missing pieces, such as why it happened, and who made it happened.

The afternoon had arrived, and the three peers had left the teen alone to do their own bussinesses. Naruto was laying his chin down against the open window, with a really bored look on his face. Sakura, Sai, and captain Yamato are probably already on their mission, and he's there in the hospital, not able to leave until he gets the approval to do so.

"I don't know what's taking these people so long to let me leave. I'm feeling much better now, and I really wanna go out for some ramen too." He sighs, "I bet the other leaf peers are having fun hanging out together... They should be at the training ground by now."

He thinks about the sudden improvement and aging of his body, and what could had caused it. Naruto is not familiar with any sort of jutsu that permanently buffs up a person's body or age, but even if he did, why would these attackers want to improve his body, and forward his age by a year? It's all still confusing to him, too confusing to even come up with a theory. He gets up from his spot, and heads to the bathroom in the room. When he enters, he takes off his hospital gown to look at his body. Again, he was not buff or had big muscles, they were toned and much more defined than before. Not to mention his six pack and pecks. He turns his body to see his left side, and then his right side. Then he grins, and starts flexing, and making random strong guy poses, including the firepower pose.

He laughs, "Man, now that I have this body, I'm gonna do all I can to keep it!"

Though he still wonders how he gained this update, he was happy with such an improvement. He puts on his hospital gown, and exits the bathroom, just when Tsunade walks in, holding a bag.

"Oh hey grandma Tsunade."

"Hey Naruto. Using that dumb surname as usual. I noticed you were just putting on your gown." She smirks, "I hope you weren't doing some dumb flexing with your new body."

Naruto blushes out of embarrassment, "What!? No! That's stupid! Why would I do that?"

Tsunade lightly laughs, and Naruto pouts, "Anyway, am I finally going to leave now?"

"Yes, the doctors said your wounds have been completely healed, and you are free to leave."

Naruto grins happily, "Great! Finally I get to leave for some ramen!"

Naruto starts walking out the door, and passes by Tsunade, "Well I'll see you later grandma! Gotta stuff my belly with some Ichiraku!"

When Naruto starts walking through the hospital hallway, Tsunade calls him, "Naruto! You're not going to walk around the village in just your hospital gown and underwear, right!?"

Then the blonde stops, turns around, and rubs the back of his head, "Heheheh... sorry, I got too excited to leave..."

The Hokage toses the bag she was holding to the teen, "Here, I asked Shizune to go to your house and pick out your clothes. Your little frog wallet is in there too, since I figured you were going to Ichiraku's. Now put them on before you continue making a fool of yourself."

Naruto chuckles, "Heheh, right..."

He goes back into the room, and Tsunade leaves to do her own work. A few minutes later, Naruto comes out wearing his traditional orange and black outfit, and with his frog wallet in his pocket. The only thing he was missing was his black headband.

He pats his chest with his hands, "It's good to be back inside my favorite clothes! Now to go get me some ramen!"

With that, he marches his way down the hallway, and makes his way out of the building.

* * *

He was already walking in the main street of the village, but he goes back to his thoughts, "Hmm... I don't know why but... I feel like I've been gone for a while..." He looks at the other villagers walking by him, "Like a year or so..."

He got a quick thought as to why he's a year older, and why he feels like he was gone for a year, but the thought didn't stay on his mind long enough for him to work out a theory. All he wanted right now was Ichiraku ramen to get away from all the confusion. He eventually found his destination, and entered his all-time favorite place. He was happy to see old man Teuchi cooking the delicious noodles.

When Teuchi hears someone come in, he turns around, "Naruto! It's good to see-"

The Ichiraku notices the sudden facial change on Naruto, and was about to question it, but Naruto speaks before he had the time to ask, "Please don't ask why I suddenly look a year old. I'll just have the usual."

"Emm... coming right up, Naruto."

Naruto takes a seat, and waits for his meal to be prepared. As Teuchi makes the teen's food, he asks, "so, I heard you were at the hospital. What happened?"

Naruto rests his chin against his right hand, unamused, "I really don't feel like explaining the whole thing. I just want something to eat."

Just when he thought that ramen would take everything off his mind, all those thoughts came back to his head again.

He says in his thoughts, "Damn it... Everything that's going on with me isn't letting me think straight... Maybe old man Ichiraku isn't the best person I can talk to about this... And even though I told my leaf friends everything I needed to tell them, I still feel like I need to talk to them again... Maybe they'll tell me more of their thoughts..." "He speaks, "Hey old man? Can you make that to go? I just realized I have somewhere to be right now."

Old man Ichiraku was almost finished prepairing Naruto's meal, and says kindly, "Sure Naruto. Whatever is best for you."

About half a minute passes, and Teuchi had bagged Naruto's ramen inside a sealed cup, and in a bag, then hands it to Naruto.

Naruto grabs the bag, some chopsticks, and pays for the food, "Thanks, old man. I'll see you around!"

Teuchi smiles, and crosses his arms, "Take care of yourself, Naruto!"

Naruto waves goodbye to the owner of the ramen stand, then begins making his way out of the village, and towards the training ground. He was still trying to connect the dots about his situation, but everything was too confusing at the moment. He cursed himself for not having an IQ high enough to solve at least two or three parts of the situation, so right now, he admittedly needed help from others. A few minutes passed, and he made it to the main gate of the village. Kotetsu and Izumo notice their fellow blonde walking.

Kotetsu calls him, "Hey Naruto!"

Naruto turns to them, "Oh hey guys!"

Izumo asks, "How are you feeling? You look good as new."

Naruto answers, "I feel a whole lot better now! I was just going to give a visit to my friend at the training field. I need to get going, so I'll see you later!"

With that, Naruto starts running towards his location, and being careful not to spill or drop his ramen. However, he failed to noticed there was someone approaching the village.

After just a minute run, Naruto arrives towards the training field, and he was happy to see that all of his friends were there. At this time of this specific day in the week, the leaf peers agreed to train together in this specific training area, whenever they were not on missions, or had to handle personal/family bussinesses, or jobs. Sakura was an example of this, as she was absent, since this week, her shift at the hospital was around this time.

Whenever they were there, they would either be practicing in taijutsu, kenjutsu (In Tenten's case), having a casual chat, or just relaxing. Hinata and Ino were having a taijutsu spar, Kiba and Akamaru were having a race around the forest, Guy's three students were arguing on what their training could be while Chouji was waiting for them to come to an agreement so that he could train with one of them (Thankfully their argument was not heated), and others were doing what they liked to do. Like Shino interracting with his insects, Shikamaru napping (Do we really need to say it), and Sai drawing. To be more specific, he was drawing a more humorous and cartoonish version of Team Guy's disagreement.

Oddly enough, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, and Akamaru were the only ones who were really training. Team Guy's disagreement most likely lead to Shino, Shikamaru, and Sai to do their own stuff while they waited for the argument to end.

Tenten argues, "I'm serious! You guys need to do some more training with weapons! Lee, you only follow Guy-sensei's outrageous training sessions, and Neji, you only want to improve your defenses! Try something different for once, both of you!"

Lee counters, "We should always follow Guy-sensei's training sessions! They have made us faster, stronger, and much more suitable for hand-to-hand combat!"

Tenten puts her hands on her hips, "You mean it's made YOU more suitable for that!"

Chouji asks, "Can't you guys just agree to something quickly? If you won't agree to the training, or how I'm going to help, I'm gonna go get some barbeque."

Neji shares his thoughts about the training, as calmly as always, "Tenten is right, Lee. We have already received intense training from Guy-sensei, which has you satisfied. It's only fair if we do training that suits me and Tenten."

Tenten responds, "Thank you, Neji. Something that'll get through Lee's thick head. "She looks at Lee, "I swear, Lee. your head is probably just as thick as Naruto's."

"I heard that!"

All four of them turn to where the voice came from, and it was Naruto coming in through the training ground's gate. Hinata also heard him, and stopped sparing with Ino for a second to look at the blonde teen.

"N- Naruto, He's-"

She however, accidentally got a punch to her face from Ino, who couldn't stop her punch in time. Hinata ends up falling on the floor with her eyes spinning around in circles.

Ino gasps, "Hinata! I'm so sorry I'm so sorry!"

She kneels down on the floor to help her Hyuuga friend. But back with Naruto...

Lee shouts, "Naruto! I am glad you are here! Join us in one of the most youthful training sessions that Guy-sensei has taught us!"

Tenten looks back at Lee, "Lee, we already agreed that we weren't going to do that training!"

Naruto shrugs, "I just wanted to talk for a while, and eat the meal I brought from Ichiraku's."

Tenten asks, "Is it about this crazy vision you had?"

Naruto argues, "I'm telling you! It's not a vision, a dream, my imagination, or anything like that! I know it's real!"

Ino and Hinata, who was holding her right cheek, walk up to the group, and Neji asks, "What do you mean?"

Tenten explains, "Naruto told us about this supposed story he went through."

Naruto argues again, "What do you mean "supposed"!? It was REAL! I know it was!" His last sentence sounded in defeat.

Ino asks, "You mean that fake story you made up!?"

Naruto holds his head with both hands, almost dropping his bag of ramen, "Grrrr! It's NOT fake!"

Hinata says in her mind, "Naruto? ... He really does look a year older..." She asks, "What story do you mean, Naruto?"

Naruto removes his hands from his head, "It's... long and confusing. Even I don't have all the details to it."

Chouji and Neji notice there was someone approaching them.

Chouji says, "Guys, I don't want to interrupt, but I think we have company."

The group looks towards the direction of the training ground's gate, and Naruto turns around to see who was approaching them. When he sees who it was, he lightly gasps. It was a beautiful girl, about Naruto's age. Her skin was light, her hair was dark-red, tied into a pony tail, and two long bangs on each side of her front, which were tied onto her ponytail. She was wearing a dark-purple and black dress, top and skirt separated, light-brown low heels.

Naruto was in thoughts once more, "She-... she looks familiar... where have I seen her?"

The girl holds her hands in front of her, speaks, "I'm very sorry for interrupting your group activity, but..." She says shyly, "I'm looking for... Naruto Uzumaki."

The group behind Naruto look at each other, wondering why this girl was asking for the blonde.

Naruto smiles, "That's me." He takes two steps towards her, "So, how can I help? You don't look like you're from the Leaf village."

The girl's eyes widen in happiness as she sees the blonde introduce himself, and holds her hands in front of her chest "A-... Are you... Are you really... Naruto Uzumaki? THE Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto shrugs, "Well I don't know about THE, there's probably hundreds of people around the world that have the same name I do, but imy/i name is Naruto Uzumaki, so I hope that helps." He grins.

The girl keeps staring at him in happiness, which was confusing Naruto. Then, her eyes shed tears, and immediatelly hugs the whiskered teen. It only confuses Naruto even more. The girl raised the curiosity of the group behind Naruto, now she had their attention.

Naruto awkweardly says, "Uhhh... Are you alright?"

The red-haired girl continues shedding joyful tears, and hugs him for a few seconds. While the girl was happily in her own world by hugging Naruto, for him and the group behind him, it was only a few seconds of awkward silence.

The girl, still in tears, raises her head towards Naruto, and smiles, "I've been wanting to meet you for so long... I've been on this quest to find you for a while... and I finally found you...

.

.

.

.

.

... Father..."


	2. Chapter 2

There was yet another awkward silence after what the girl called Naruto. But thankfully, this silence only lasted ten seconds exact.

Then Naruto speaks, "Umm... Sorry, I thought I heard you call me something completely crazy and out of the blue." He chuckles nervously, "I really must be going crazy heheh..."

The girl speaks, with a smile on her face, "I absolutely called you what you thought you heard..." Her smiles widens, "Father."

When the whiskered hunk hears that word again, his pupils and rings on his eyes shrunk to two dots, his eyebrows rise and his jaw nearly falls off.

The girl continues, "Naruto Uzumaki..." She excitedly says, "I'm your daughter!"

The group behind Naruto nearly had the same reaction that the blonde teen had. Ino, Tenten, Lee, and Chouji had round wide pupiless eyes with jaws nearly dropping to the floor, while Neji and Hinata's reactions were more realistic, but still received quite a shock. Naruto's reaction by far was the most hysterical. His mind was so wrapped around what he was called, that he dropped his bag of ramen. Though the ramen didn't spill, since it was sealed.

He holds his head with both his arms, "I HAVE A WHAT!?"

His reaction surprised the red-haired stranger, which made her take two small steps back. Just then, Naruto falls on his knees in defeat, still holding his head, and looking at the ground.

"That's IT! I give up! I have no idea what the hell is going on with me!"

Just then, Tenten walks up to the girl, "Wait a second, wait a second!" She stops in front of her, "Who are you? And what do you mean you're Naruto's daughter? You look just as old as him!"

The girl then realizes, "Oh! Please forgive me. I was overjoyed with seeing my father for the first time in my life."

Naruto was still kneeling on the ground, and facing it, "Don't call me that!"

The red head continues, "Emm... well, my name is Saraki. I'm from the land of Vegetables. Though my mother was originally from the land of Wind, and my father," She smiles, "He's from the land of Fire, of course!"

Naruto lowers his hands from his head, and sighs in defeat, and Saraki kneels down in front of Naruto. She slowly holds his chin, and gently raises his head upwards so he could see her, "I've traveled here because I wanted to look for you, father. I have so much to tell you."

Just then, Naruto comes to a realization, "Wait! Does that mean you can help me with this mess I'm in!? I'm so confused and unsure about what's going on with me!" He holds Saraki's shoulders, "Can you PLEASE help me!?"

Saraki stutters, "Y- You mean about me being your daughter?"

"Not just that, but so many things happened to me that I have no idea how they happened!"

Ino interrupts, "Hold on you two. Before you get into this conversation, we're going to see Lady Hokage so this girl can tell her what's going on. Lady Tsunade might even do a DNA test to see if what the girl is saying is true."

Saraki stands from the ground, "I'd happy take a DNA test. So that I may further prove my word."

Naruto sighs louder, "I still don't understand ANY of this!"

Ino grabs Naruto by is arm, and puts him up on his legs. She then starts dragging him out of the training field, "Let's go. The faster we get there, the faster you'll get your answers."

Though Saraki didn't approve of how Ino was taking Naruto, she followed behind, leaving the rest of the leaf peers still surprised by what just happened.

The silence was then interrupted, "Naruto has a daughter now, huh?"

The group looks over where the voice came from, and it was Shikamaru, who was walking up to them.

Tenten asks, "How long have you been awake?"

Shikaramu answers, "Naruto's 'I have a what' woke me up, so I was awake long enough to hear what happened."

Hinata stutters, "I- If you heard the conversation, d- do you believe th-this girl and what she said?"

Shikamaru answers, "I'm honestly kind of leaning towards yes."

The group was surprised to hear that, especially from one such as Shikamaru.

Lee asks, "What do you mean?"

Shikamaru takes three steps towards them, "I've been thinking about Naruto's situation. His sudden growth, his body development, arriving in fancy clothing, it all doesn't make sense. And now a girl his age suddenly shows up and says she's his daughter. It's a drag to put together, isn't it?"

Chouji asks, "What are you suggesting?"

Shikamaru answers, "I've been coming up with a theory for it, and I'm going to just spit it out... It's going to sound crazy but..."

* * *

Naruto, Ino, and Saraki were already half way to the Hokage mansion, and Ino had stopped dragging Naruto by around the quarter of the trip because Saraki asked her to.

Naruto asks his new-found daughter, "So uhh... can you please tell me what's been going on with me?"

"Well I-"

She gets interrupted by Ino, "Naruto, didn't you hear me? She's going to explain it when we see Lady Tsunade. Just so that she doesn't have to explain it twice."

Saraki agrees, "I would happily tell you your situation, father, but your friend is right. I would like to inform your leader as well. So that we can all hear what is going on.

"Alright alright. We'll talk when we see Grandma Tsunade."

Saraki asks, "Grandma?"

"She's not really my grandma, I just kind of treat her like one." He smiles.

The rest of the trip was in silence, but Saraki was marveling at the Leaf village, taking note of how peaceful and alive it was.

She smiles, "It's very beautiful in this village."

Ino says, "It is very nice." She jokingly says, "It was a lot nicer when we didn't have Naruto running around shouting 'believe it' all over the village."

Naruto argues, "Hey! I left that phrase a while ago. Also, you and I both know very well that I don't go around screaming my ass off!"

Ino shrugs, and grins, "Well than if it's not that, you're probably going around pranking people."

Naruto's head starts to release smoke out of anger, while Ino laughs at him.

Saraki however... "Miss Ino, I would highly appreciate it if you didn't make fun of my father."

"I'm not making fun of him, that's how he truly is."

"Even so, I don't like seeing my father angry, so please cut it out."

Ino says, "Okay okay. You're his 'daughter', which we've yet to see."

* * *

The trio arrives to the Hokage's office, and knock on the door. No response.

Ino wonders, "Strange. She should be here doing paperwork by this time."

Naruto guesses, "Maybe she fell asleep again, or passed out from alcohol. You know how she is."

Ino yells, "Naruto! Don't make our Hokage look bad in front of foreigners!"

"Hey she's the one that makes herself look bad!"

Saraki interrupts, "Could we just... try to go in and check if she's in there?"

Naruto says, "It's the only thing to do, really."

Ino opens the door to see if the Hokage was there, and to Naruto's amusement, she was asleep on top of her paperwork.

Naruto holds his laugh, "I told you!"

Ino facepalms, and Saraki frowns.

The red-head says in her thoughts, "A leader that sleeps during work? I'm not sure if I like the idea of this."

The blonde girl walks up to the Hokage, and shakes her awake, "Lady Tsunade. Lady Tsunade!"

Tsunade snaps awake with some of the paper's writing on her cheek, and looks around, "Eh? What's going on!? Are we being attacked!?"

Ino says, "No, lady Tsunade. There's someone here who wants to talk to you. And she might have something to do with Naruto's previous claims."

Tsunade wipes her eyes, the drool off her mouth, and the writing on her cheek. She sits up straight, and pretends her being asleep never happened, "Well then. Greetings to you, young one. I am Tsunade. The Hokage of the Lea-"

Naruto cuts her off, "Can we just get straight to the point, Grandma Tsunade?"

Tsunade's eyebrow twitches at the interruption of the blonde idiot, but she answers, "Alright then." She looks at the foreigner, "Might I ask who you are?"

She answers, "My name is Saraki." She looks at her supposed father proudly, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki's daughter!"

Tsunade's jaw nearly drops at the sudden claim, "WHAT!?"

Embarassed, Naruto rubs the back of his head, "I had the same reaction, grandma Tsunade."

Tsunade's face went from shock, and back to serious, "Alright miss Saraki. Explain yourself. What do you mean you're Naruto's daughter?"

Saraki says, "Of course Lady Hokage." She happily looks at her "father", "Now you can find out what your situation is, father."

Naruto was eager, "Please do! I'm dying to know!"

The red head clears her throat, "I am from the land of Vegetables, but my mom was originally from the land of Wind. She raised me as a single mom since father was currently missing, but..." She lowers her head.

Tsunade guesses, "She's not with us anymore, is she?"

Saraki whispers, "No... And I would rather not talk about it at the moment..."

"Alright then. Continue."

Naruto asks Saraki, "How are you so sure I'm your father? We look the same age!"

Saraki slightly smiles again, "Well, it's quite obvious if you think about it. You traveled back in time!"

Yet another awkward silence strook, but it ended when Naruto dumbly spoke, "...Time traveling..."

"Yep!" Saraki only said.

He looks at Ino, then at Tsunade, "You two don't believe this, do you?"

The two blonde females were just as dumbfounded as Naruto, until Tsunade spoke to Saraki, "Are you absolutely sure that Naruto... traveled back in time?"

Saraki claims, "Yes absolutely."

Tsunade asks, "But-... how?"

"Um... I'm not entirely sure myself but... there is a bit more to what I'd like to say."

"Please tell us. We need all the information we can get about Naruto's situation."

Saraki nods, "Very well... I would like to say that I am not entirely comfortable with telling my full story, or at least not yet, but I'll tell the key points to it."

Tsunade agrees, "Alright. Tell us what you feel is worth knowing."

The red head thinks about it for a moment, then speaks, "My mother always used to tell me that she didn't know who my father was. She told me things like, feeling that her memory was sealed away, and not being able to remember the events that happened the year before she was pregnant with me. It sounds silly, even I didn't believe her... until..."

"Until?" Naruto asks.

"Well, she was telling the truth, and she eventually found someone who unsealed her memories."

Ino asks, "Who was it?"

"... I... I don't want to talk about it... not yet..."

Tsunade asks, "Did she mention anything about Naruto's... time traveling, after her memories were unsealed?"

"I'm afraid not. She only mentioned his name, and that he was my father... But the rest I really don't want to talk about at the moment... It's too personal..."

Tsunade thinks about it, "Hmm... I've heard of jutsus that allow the user to seal away the memories of others, but it's a very rare jutsu. The only person I know of who was able to use such a jutsu is..."

Saraki suddenly speaks, "Wait! There is something I have to show you."

She reaches into a bag in her back, and takes out something familiar to Naruto.

"The only thing my mother had from my father... was this."

It was a chakra blade.

Naruto's eyes widen when he sees what she was holding, "Grandma Tsunade! Ino! That's it! That's the chakra blade I was talking about! The one Grandma Tsunade gave me for the mission!"

Saraki wonders, "Mission?"

Tsunade gets up from her chair, "Wait, let me see that." And walks up to the red hair.

Saraki hands it to the Hokage, and she inspects it. The blade was black, and looked like a small sword. It was also very rusty, and had some battle damage. But the most defining feature about the blade was that it had the Leaf village symbol on it. Ino looks at the blade, and was just as surprised as the Hokage.

Tsunade asks, "Where did you get this?"

Saraki explains, "It was the only thing my mother had about my father."

Tsunade looks at the chakra blade again, "The blade definitely looks like it was made by the Leaf village." She focus chakra onto the blade, and the blade lengthens with chakra, "And it's not a fake either." The chakra surrounding the blade disappears.

Naruto says, "Now do you believe me, Grandma Tsunade!? That's the same chakra blade you gave me!"

Tsunade was only looking at the blade, speechless, but then looks at the red hair, "The leaf village symbol is on this blade, which would give you hint that Naruto was from the leaf village. Why didn't your mother travel here?"

Saraki answers, "She told me because she didn't know how to get to the leaf village, and she wasn't in the best conditions to travel, in terms of money, and how to travel. So she decided to raise me first, and look for father when the time was right."

Naruto curiously asks, "What happened to your mom?"

Saraki slowly lowers her head, and stays quiet. The strong silence gave Tsunade a hint of what could had happened to her.

Tsunade says, "If what happened to her is also personal, we won't get into that."

Saraki weakly nods, and looks back at the Hokage, while rubbing some tears off her eyes, and sniffing, "Lady Hokage, your shinobi here-" Referring to Ino, "-brought us to you so we could do a DNA test, and to see if I really am Naruto Uzumaki's daughter." She smiles, "Which I'm more than happy to take."

The Hokage looks at the young red head, and takes a deep breath, "Okay... It would be the smartest thing to do, since this situation is becoming more complicated. But in the meanwhile, I'd like to keep this blade with me, and have my cryptology team study it. Will that be alright?

Saraki nods, and Tsunade says, "Good." she places the blade inside a safe, so nobody could get their hands on it, "Follow me."

Saraki smiles very happily, the aged Hokage proceeds making her way out of the office, Naruto's daughter grabs him by his arm, "Let's go father! Time to show you the prove!"

Ino follows behind them, and says in her thoughts, "She sure is confident about being his daughter."

* * *

In the hospital, Naruto and Saraki were sitting in a small waiting room, while Tsunade and Ino, along with Sakura and Shizune, who Tsunade had called shortly after their arrival, were reviewing the tests in a testing room in front of the living room.

Saraki notices Naruto, "You've been awfully quiet, father. Is this whole situation getting to you?"

Naruto looks at her, and unintentionally snaps, "Of course it is! I wake up in the middle of a forest wearing fancy clothes and all beat up, and I spent days trying to figure out what's been going on with me! Plus, nobody believed me until you arrived!"

"Oh... I'm sorry father..."

"...No... I'm sorry, I shouldn't had snapped like that. This whole thing is just really getting to me, that's all."

"I understand father."

"Man... I'll never get used to being called that..."

Just then, the door to the testing room opens, and Tsunade, followed by Shizuna, Sakura, and Ino, walk out. Tsunade was holding some papers. When they come out, Naruto and Saraki stand up.

Naruto immediately says, " It took you long enough. Well grandma Tsunade? What did you get?"

All four of the women were quiet, especially Sakura, who didn't look happy at all.

Naruto asks again, "Well?"

Tsunade decides not to say anything, and just hands the papers to Naruto. He grabs them, and looks them over with Saraki. While they look over the papers, Naruto was shocked, and Saraki was very happy. He looks over them again, and was still shocked.

The whiskered boy looks at the Hokage, "G- Grandma Tsunade? Are you sure this is right?"

Tsunade answers, "We triple-checked everything, and did the tests two times, Naruto. There's no denying that's the final result."

Saraki was more than happy to her that, but Naruto slowly looks at the first page of the papers.

It was a match.

Tsunade says, "Naruto... she's yours."

Naruto was just standing there, shocked, speechless, not knowing what to say. He had a daughter. Not a younger girl he looks at as a daughter, but an actual daughter that he somehow reproduced. He hated to think about it, but the time-traveling thing that Saraki told them started to make sense. And now, he is in a bigger mess than he was in before.

Saraki hugs him excitedly, "See!? See!? You're my father! And I'm your daughter!"

Naruto dumbly looks at his daughter, and tries to force out a smile, "Emm... Yeah... I umm... I guess you are..."

Sakura broke the silence, "Let me get this straight, Naruto. You somehow traveled back in time, had sex with some random girl, so she could give birth to..." She looks at Saraki, "To her!?"

explainlets go of her father, and Naruto raised his hands in front of him, "Come on, Sakura! We don't know all the details to what really happened to me-"

BAM!

Sakura sends a punch to Naruto's face, and sends him crashing onto the wall behind him. His eyes were swirls, and his tongue was hanging out from the left side of his mouth. Tsunade only shakes her head in disapproval Shizune's eyes were round and white while her mouth was shaped like an X, and Ino only facepalmed. Saraki however...

Sakura immediately walked up ot Naruto, picks him up by his shirt, and violently shakes him, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST GOT YOURSELF INTO, YOU IDIOT!? A DAUGHTER FROM THE PAST WHILE YOU'RE FROM THE PRESENT!? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU MESS WITH TI-"

She stopped in mid-sentence, when she noticed everything around her was a very scary red. She looked left and right, then to her back, and was terrified to see Saraki towering fifty feet over Sakura. Her eyes were white and glowing, her whole body was dark, and was surrounded by a red flame-like aura. And the worst part is, not only Sakura could see it, but also Tsunade and the others. They were all very terrified, even Naruto, and especially Sakura.

Saraki spoke in a demonic voice, "LET. GO. OF MY FATHER!" The last word made her flames grow deadlier.

Sakura wasted no time in letting go of Naruto, and in a second, everything went back to normal.

Saraki walks up to Naruto, and helps him up, "Are you alright, father?"

Naruto was still scared of what he just saw, but seeing Saraki back to normal made him feel better, "Ehh... yeah... I guess I'm alright..." He holds the cheek Sakura punched him in.

Shizune, who was slowly regaining her composure, asks Tsunade, who had completely regained hers, "L- L- Lady Ts- Tsunade? ... What was-... what was that that she just did?"

"I-... I don't know. But that was pure killer intent, without a doubt. The scariest killer intent I've EVER seen in my life... Scarier than Orochimaru's."

Ino regains her composure as well, "Where did it all come from!?"

Tsunade answers, "... I don't know..."

Saraki was lightly rubbing Naruto's cheek with care, which made him feel even better. No other girl, or person that he knows if in general, put this much care into him, and even though he just met the girl, he was thankful for it.

Tsunade says, "I'll ask her later." He looks at his apprentices, "But don't ever piss her off like that again, the three of you. Especially you, Sakura."

Sakura still had a hilariously terrified look on her face, "...Don't-... Don't remind me..." She points to her right with her thumb, "I'm just gonna go heal somebody or whatever..."

She slowly walks away, looking like a zombie. The three remaining women look at the father and daughter's kind interaction.

Then Tsunade looks at Ino and Shizune, and tells them to go back to their work places, which they do. The Hokage walk up to them, and clears her throat, which gets the two teenagers' attention, "Well... Naruto, Miss Saraki, I highly hope the two of you can work things out some more, and I hope you have a good time as father and daughter."

Saraki politely bows, "Thank you, Lady Hokage. And thank you for taking the time out of your schedule to have us take this test."

Tsunade smiles, "It's what I'm here for. Naruto, since you're her umm... father, take the time out of your day to show her around the leave village. Then I would like you to report to my office at the Hokage mansion to discuss Saraki's stay. There are still more things I'd like to ask, but for now, I'd like you to enjoy your time together." She looks at Naruto, "And don't take your eyes off her, Naruto. You wouldn't want your... well... daughter, to be lost in the village on her first day now, would you?"

Naruto shakes his head, "Oh no no, I'll make sure she's stays under my radar."

Saraki grabs her father's arm, and smiles, "I won't let go of you either, father."

Naruto only blushes, and rubs the back of his head embarassed.

Tsunade says, "Good. I'll be heading back to the Hokage mansion if you need me."

Saraki nods, "yes ma'am. "she looks at Naruto, "So, where to, father?"

Naruto thinks, "Emm... I don't know... I guess we could start at Ichiraku's. I completely forgot to bring my cup of ramen with me when I met you, so I could buy another one."

Tsunade chuckles, "Ichiraku ramen is always his first option to bring people in."

Naruto rubs the back of his head again "I don't go to many other places besides Ichiraku's, my house, the Hokage tower, the training field, and not much else."

Saraki smiles, "We'll go wherever you want to go, father."

"Emm... Could we avoid the whole father daughter thing going on? It feels WAY to weird just bringing it up..."

Saraki lightly frowns, "Father, we can't just hide our truth from them. Besides, if we do, rumors might spread from a source, and will make things hard for us."

Tsunade agrees, "She's right, Naruto. You wouldn't want to hear rumors about you going around on a date with some red-haired girl, right?"

Naruto blushes, but tries to argue, "But if we tell them our real relationship they won't believe us."

Tsunade says, "You two can do some explaining, right?"

Naruto frowns, "Yeah, because me saying I traveled back in time and got some girl pregnant will make people believe me..."

"Just try. Nothing wrong with trying to explain."

Naruto crosses his arms, "Not if I don't have all the details."

"Oh just get out there and show your home to your daughter!"

"Fine fine." He looks at Saraki, "So umm... daughter... of mine. You ready to em... see my home village?"

Saraki smiles excitedly, "I sure am, father!"

"Awesome. Let's go."

With that, the two teens make their way through the hospital hallway, while Tsunade watches them leave.

She says in her thoughts, "That girl is still mysterious, and there is much I still need to know about her. But hopefully I'll get some details from her. And who knows? ... Maybe this will help Naruto go through Jiraiya's death." She gets more serious, "But seriously... where did all that killer intent come from? ... It was absolutely terrifying."


	3. Chapter 3

After a four minute walk, the two teens arrive to Naruto's home. Naruto opens his door, and they enter.

Naruto says, "Well, here we are. It's not much, but this is where I live. Go ahead, make yourself at home."

Naruto kicks off his sandals and Saraki follows suit.

Naruto says, "Have a seat. You want something to drink?"

Saraki answers, "Umm... Just some water, please."

"Coming right up."

Naruto makes his way to the kitchen, and Saraki walks to the living room, which was right in front of the entrance to the house. She sits down on a small pillow in front of a short table, and looks around the house. There was nothing special about her father's home for what she can see at the moment, and it appears to be that he doesn't live with his parents, something she was curious to know. If anything he might had lost his parents when he was young, just like her mother. Her train of thought ended when Naruto arrives with two cold bottles of water.

He sits down next to her, "Here you go Saraki. A cold bottle of water."

Saraki smiles, "Thank you father." She opens the bottle and takes one slow drink. She sets the bottle down on the table and she looks at the whiskered teen, "So father, do you live alone without your parents?"

He opens his bottle, and takes a quick drink, "Yeah, I do. I grew up an orphan, and had very little support from people. Even the previous Hokage couldn't support me as much."

"That's terrible... You couldn't stay at an orphanage?"

Naruto takes a deep breath, "They kicked me out for a very personal reason... And I don't know if I should tell you."

"Father... I'm your daughter, you can share things with me."

Naruto looks at her, and then smiles, "Tell ya what. You tell me about your mother and what happened to her, and I'll tell you whatever you want to know about me."

Saraki faintly smiles, "Okay..." She takes a deep breath, "My mother's name was Sara... And like I said she was from the land of wind."

"Sara, huh? Now I see where your name comes from."

Saraki keeps her smile, and continues. She explains to Naruto that Sara came from a city known as Roran, and that she was their queen. Sara's mother passed away when she was young and was raised by a man called Anrokusan. But during the year before Sara had Saraki, she couldn't remember what happened to him. Everything became too confusing to Sara after her memories were sealed away. Who was Saraki's father? What happened to Anrokusan? It was all a mystery before she had her short-lived moment to remember everything after her memories were unsealed.

Naruto was surprised, "Wow... So I umm... made you with a... a queen?"

Saraki nods, "Yes... But then everything went completely downhill one day... When the man who unsealed her memories came into our lives..."

Naruto asks, "Who was it?"

"I'll tell you..."

* * *

 **Flashback**

A year and a half before the current timeline, Saraki and her mother Sara, were living inside a small village right behind a clean river. Sara, now nineteen years older, was picking out fruits and vegetables from a garden she and her daughter have been growing since they arrived to the land of vegetables. Sara was wearing a normal shirt and skirt, with sandals to go along. Her hair was slightly shorter, but long enough to be tied in a ponytail. She looked like she was in her mid thirties, and it showed, despite that, she was still very beautiful, just aged.

Saraki was wandering around a small flower field that she and her mother also grew together. When Sara moved from Roran to the land of Vegetables, she used the money she had to make a small fruit, vegetables, and flower business for her village. It turns out, Sara was very good at growing fruits, vegetables, and all sorts of flowers, something she later taught Saraki when she was old enough, which she did pick up easily. So they made a stand that sells all three of those items. It was all thanks to the nice people in the village who decided to help her with the stand, and with the requirements to grow those three things.

Saraki then hears her mother call her, "Saraki! Could you please deliver this basket to the stand?"

"Yes mother! I'm on my way!"

Saraki hurries to the garden, and picks up Sara hands the basket to her daughter.

Sara says, "Makes sure you open the stand and attend the customers for me please. I have to collect more fruits and vegetables."

Saraki smiles, "Yes mother."

She makes her way to the front of the house, places the basket in front of the stand, and flips the closed sign to open.

Saraki was still smiling, "Well, another day, another ryo."

She sits down on a chair, reaches under the stand, to take out a book, and starts reading as she waits for customers to arrive. It was only a few minutes until her first customer arrived.

She looks up at the customer, "Oh! Welcome to Sara's Stand of Fruits, Vegetables, and Flowers. How can I help you?"

The customer was hidden under a hood. His eyes were nearly covered by it, and seems to be carrying a sword on his back. The hooded man takes out a small bag of coins, and sets it on the table. He grabs a bag from the stand, puts in a few fruits inside it and without saying anything, he leaves. Saraki only stares at the hooded man as he walks away.

In her thoughts, "That was strange." She grabs the bag of coins, and opens it, "He arrived, got what he wanted, paid, and left. Without saying anything. He didn't even ask for change."

Sara arrives holding two baskets of vegetables, and looks at her daughter, "Is something wrong, sweetie?"

Saraki looks at her, "Well this strange hooded man came here, got what he wanted, paid, and just left. It was kind of creepy."

"Hmm..." Sara wonders, "First customer of the day, and it had to be an odd one." She looks at Saraki, "Just be careful with who comes here Saraki, okay?"

Saraki nods, "Yes mother."

 _Saraki narrates, "The rest of the day we didn't encounter this man... but the next day..."_

* * *

The next day, Saraki was wandering the forest near the village. She liked going through this area of the forest whenever her mother's stand was not open, or whenever she wanted time alone. And she always looked at the trees to see if there were any healthy fruits or vegetables she could pick up. It was then when she found a tree that had a very uncommon fruit on it.

Saraki was looking up on a tree, and gasps happily. Few finds a tree full of lemon-like fruits up on a tree, "Those are hyuganatsu fruits! They're not very common around here, and me and mom could make a fortune out of them!"

She looks around, "How come no one has ever come and get them?" She looks up at the tree again, "Well, lucky me!"

Her smile then goes away, "But it's so up high... Well if I don't get them, somebody else will."

Saraki starts walking around the tree to find a way up, and she did find some cracks on the tree so she slowly but surely starts climbing up.

"Mother is going to kill me for doing this..."

After three minutes of climbing the tree, and almost slipping a few times, she makes it to the top of the tree, and stands on the branches.

"Okay... Almost there..." She looks down for a second, and then immediately holds on to a branch sticking upwards, "It- it sure is a long way down..." She takes a deep breath, "Okay Saraki... Just grab the branch of fruits and leave."

The tree branch holding the stack of fruits was not very close, so she had to take it slowly and steadily in order to rebalance The branch was thick enough to hold on to her for some time, but she needed to hurry. She faces her left side towards the fruits, and takes small steps towards the stack of hyuganatsus. It took her a minute, and a few loses of balance, but she successfully makes it to where the fruits were.

"Okay... I just have to pull them out, and go home."

She tries to pull of the branch holding the fruits but it would not come off. She tries to pull harder.

"Budge already, please!"

When she pulls harder, the branch snapping catches her by surprise, and she completely loses balance.

"No! No no no-"

She falls.

"AHHHHH!"

She kept screaming as she fell from the tree, and the fruits slipped from her hands when she fell from the branch. But in the middle of the fall, she felt a sudden impulse against her body, as if someone had caught her before she could hit the ground. Her eyes were closed when she was falling, but she opens them and notices someone really did catch her. This person was already standing on the ground, and slowly places Saraki down on her feet.

The person asks, "Are you alright?"

Saraki looks all around herself to see if everything was alright, "Yes, I- I think so."

She looks at the person who saved her, and it was a tall, very pale man, with long black hair, yellow eyes in the form of slits, and some purple paint going down his eyes. He is also wearing a gray kimono with long thin sleeves, black pants, and black sandals.

Saraki was still scared from the fall, which causes her to stutter, "Thank y- thank you for serving m- me, si- sir..."

The man smiles, "Please, call me... Orochimaru."

* * *

"OROCHIMARU!?" Naruto yells, which catches his daughter by surprise.

Saraki stutters, Yo- you know him?"

"YES!" He looks down at his hands laying on the table, and tries to calm down, "Yeah... That bastard made my best friend leave us to join him..."

Saraki looks at him with sadness, "I am sorry to hear that, father..."

"... It's... It's alright..." He looks at her again, "Emm... Go on with your story..."

Saraki lightly nods, "Of course..."

* * *

Saraki smiles at the pale man, "I owe you more than my thanks, Orochimaru sir."

Orochimaru smiles as well, "Further gratitude unnecessary, my dear. All that matters is that you are safe."

As Saraki looks at him, she senses something. In her mind she says, 'There is something... bad strange about this man.' She speaks, "You do not seem to be from around here, Orochimaru sir."

"I am a traveler. I am here with a student of mine, looking for a certain somebody."

Saraki lightly smiles, "I hope you have good luck finding this person."

"Thank you, young one."

Saraki looks behind Orochimaru, and noticed the hyuganatsu fruits were on the ground smooshed, "Oh no!" She runs up to the fruits, and caries the branch full of them. Orochimaru walks up to her.

Saraki says in disappointment, "All that hard work to get to those fruits, and they ended up going to waste..."

Orochimaru looks up the tree Saraki fell from, and in his thoughts, 'She climbed up so high by herself just to get a branch of fruits. What a brave girl.' He speaks, "Come now. Let us take you back to your family."

Saraki picks up what she could of the fruit branch, and takes it with her, "Okay. Thank you again, Orochimaru sir."

"Of course, my dear."

"Would you like to meet my mother? She will be more than happy to hear that you saved me." She rubs the back of her head, "But she will be very angered when she hears about what I tried to do heheh..."

"It would be great to meet your mother."

With that, they proceed making their way back to the village, with Orochimaru following behind. It was only a three minute walk, and another minute to reach Saraki's home. Sara was checking the vegetable garden when she notices her daughter, and a strange man, walking up to them.

Sara smiles, "Welcome back dear." She looks at Orochimaru, "Who is your friend?"

Saraki's says, "Mother, this is Orochimaru. I... met him in the forest."

Sara smiles at the pale man, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru lightly bows, "Pleasure is all mine, my lady."

Sara says, "I'm sorry if my daughter caused you trouble. She is a very curious girl."

Saraki's smiles embarrassingly, and Orochimaru says, "I had no problem with my encounter with her."

Saraki walks up to Sara, "Mother, I found these hyuganatsus in the forest while I was on my walk, but..." She shows the fruits to her mother, "...I accidentally dropped them, and they got smooshed."

Sara holds the branch of fruits, and inspects them, "Oh these are quite rare. Where did you find them?"

"Emm... Uhhh..."

Orochimaru then says, "I admire your daughter's bravery, miss Sara. She climbed up a tall tree all by herself so she could get these fruits."

"... What?" She looks at Saraki's, and somewhat raises her tone, "You did what?"

Before Saraki could say anything, Orochimaru speaks again, "It was only so she could get these rare items, and deliver them to you. But do not worry, I helped her come down the tree safely."

Sara looks at Orochimaru, then back at her daughter, and frowns, "You know you could had gotten hurt for doing something so dangerous."

Saraki smiles embarrassingly again, " I know, I know..."

Sara looks at Orochimaru once more, and smiles, "Thank you for helping my daughter, Orochimaru. I will have to keep a closer eye on her."

Orochimaru lightly bows, "It was no problem."

 _"We didn't see him again for the rest of the day... until..."_

* * *

 **Another day later...**

It was already evening, and Sara had closed her shop for the day. Now the mother and daughter duo finished cooking dinner, and were setting it down in they dining table in the living room. It was a relatively small house, so they didn't have much space for a dining room. They sit down, and have a few quick conversations about the garden and a few future plans, until Sara changed the topic.

"By the way Saraki, earlier today I was picking up some supplies for the garden, and I came across your friend Orochimaru."

Saraki picks up chopsticks, and looks at her mother, "Did you? How did it go?"

"It went well. We had a nice talk about ourselves, and you. He stays hello, by the way."

The young girl smiles at that, and Sara continues, " Also... Remember all those talks we used to have about... me and my memories?"

"I do. Why?"

"Well... Orochimaru told me that he might help me."

Saraki's excitement rises, "Really!? He'll be able to hep you!? How?"

"I don't know. He said he was a master at sealing arts and releases. If he says he's welling to help me, then I will give it a shot."

Saraki smiles very happily at this. Suddenly someone knocks on the door.

Sara looks at the door, "A visitor? I get a funny feeling that it's Orochimaru."

Saraki looks at her mother as she walks up to the door. She opens it, and it was a pleasant surprise.

Sara was slightly surprised, "Oh! Orochimaru. What brings you over?"

Saraki smiles at the name being called, and she stands up, "Orochimaru!" Then she walks up to him, "Hello to you!"

Orochimaru slightly smiles, "Greetings to you, miss Sara, miss Saraki. I hope I am not interrupting."

Sara smiles, "Oh no worries. We were going to get dinner started. Care to come in? It's a little chilly at this time."

"Oh I must leave soon, anyway. I am only here due to our talk earlier."

Saraki notices a familiar-looking figure behind Orochimaru.

In her thoughts, 'It's that man... that hooded man from yesterday...'

Sara asks, "About my memories?"

"Yes. If you would allow me, I would like to do the honors, and unseal them for you, right now."

Sara's smile grows wider, "Oh goodness yes! Please do what you must!"

Orochimaru continues, "It is a very quick process, and painless. At best you will be slightly lightheaded once your memories start appearing onto your mind, but no more than that."

Sara nods, and Orochimaru steps closer towards her. He does a few hand signs, and the tip of his fingers start glowing with light-blue aura. The two ladies watch as Orochimaru's fingers glow, and he slowly places his left hand on the mother's head.

Sara says, "It's a little tingly."

Orochimaru replies, "It will go by quickly. I promise you."

Finally, he does one handsign with his right hand, and yells, "Release!" Sara immediately opens her eyes, and Orochimaru removes his hand, while the chakra on his fingers disappear.

Sara holds her head, "Ahh..."

And her daughter walks up to her, "Mother are you alright?"

"It's all-... hitting me at once. I can't concentrate..."

After just a few seconds, Sara lowers her hand, and blinks a few times.

"Mother?" Saraki asks.

The older red head blinks two more times, "... I... I uh... Roran... my mother... Anrokusan..." She widens her eyes... "All-... It's all gone..."

Suddenly...

"Naruto!"

The man in the hood is triggered by the name.

And the younger read head asks, "Who?"

Sara quickly turns towards Saraki, and holds her shoulders, "Your father! I remember him!" She smiles, "Naruto Uzumaki!"

And Saraki asks, "My father? You remember him!?"

"Yes! I remember now!"

The hooded man is triggered by this even more.

But the before the two ladies could celebrate, tall pale man looks back at him, "Now."

Without her knowing, the hooded figure appears behind Saraki, pulls out a sword, and holds it against her neck.

She gasps in fear, and Sara yells, "Saraki!"

Sara was going to approach her daughter, but the figured man says, "Stay put." He gets his blade closer to Saraki's neck, "Or else."

Sara stays still, but she immediately looks at Orochimaru, "Orochimaru! What are you doing!?"

Orochumaru lightly laughs, "I am glad you asked. You see, miss Sara, we are looking for someone who could be a potential threat. And this 'threat' currently resides in this very village. We are here to stop her before she causes any damage."

Sara yells, "Why do you approach us about it!?"

Orochimaru's smile grows more twisted, and looks at Saraki, "Because we found her."

The girl was terrified, but her mother continues yelling, "What are you talking about!? Are you saying my daughter is a threat!? She has done nothing!"

"For what you have seen. I sense energy within your daughter. Great, yet threatening, energy. Almost that of a tailed beast. I don't know where it came from, but now that you mention Naruto Uzumaki being the father, I imagine she inherited from him."

"What would you know about Naruto!?"

"You know just as much as I do. The fact that he is not originally from your time, miss Sara."

Saraki is still frightened, but looks at her mother, "What does he mean!?"

Sara doesn't answer. She instead continues begging, "Please I beg you! Let her go! She is no threat!"

Orochimaru replies, "As I said, for what you know. Now, we could take her, and pretend this never happened, or make things more complicated than they need to be."

Sara yells, "You think I'm going to give up my daughter just like that!? You'll have to kill me before you take her!"

Saraki gains tears in her eyes, "Mother! Don't say that!"

The hooded man smiles, "That can be arranged."

"Sasuke, don-"

Before Orochimaru could finish, the now-known Sasuke pushes Saraki aside, and within a blink of an eye...

.

.

.

.

.

He impales Sara through her chest, with his sword.

"Agh-..." Was the only thing that came out of Sara's mouth, before it started leaking blood.

"MOTHEEER!" Saraki screams, as she gets up from the ground.

Sasuke takes out his sword from her chest, and she falls on to the ground.

Orochimaru was mad, "Sasuke! I told you not to kill her!"

Sasuke responds, "It would had taken much longer if we had let her live."

As Orochimaru and Sasuke were having their argument, Saraki quickly approaches her mother.

"Mother! Mother please wake up!"

Sara was laying on the ground, emotionless. Her hair was covering her eyes, blood was leaking out onto the floor, as well as out from her back.

Saraki was releasing even more tears, and shakes Sara, "Mother! Mother PLEASE wake up!"

Orochimaru and Sasuke had finished arguing, and look over the girl.

Orochimaru talks, "We have spent enough time here." He reaches for her, "Come, sweetheart. Let us take care of that power of yours befor-"

He stops, as he feels a very threatening aura. Sasuke feels it too, and they both notice everything was turning red.

Sasuke asks, "What's going on?"

Orochimaru looks at the girl again, "This aura. It feels almost as threatening as my own."

Suddenly, the floor board cracks around them, and everything turns darker red.

Sasuke asks again, "What is this!?"

Orochimaru answers, "... The girl..."

It was indeed Saraki. Her face was angered, and was still flooded with tears. Her eyes were glowing red, and her hair starts flowing.

" **GAAAAAAHHHHHHH!** " She releases a monstrous roar that shakes the entire house.

Orochimaru was slightly frightened, "It's-... It's killer intent! It's all killer intent she is releasing!"

Sasuke was growing frightened as well. Almost as frightened as the time in the forest of death. It was then that Saraki looks at them, with anger and killer intent. She releases another loud and monstrous roar straight at them.

The two intruders shield themselves with their arms, and Orochimaru yells, "We're leaving, Sasuke!"

Sasuke hated retreating, but he couldn't risk ending up like last time in the forest, so they both dash out of the house. Saraki stays on her knees, and then falls on her hands. With a blink of an eye, everything returns to normal, as if nothing had happened, besides Sara being dead. The floor board was no longer broken, and the house was stable. Saraki only kneels there, eyes wide open, pupils shrunk, and tearing once more. She continues sobbing, and takes a quick glance at her dead mother, but looks away immediately, as she couldn't stand the view. She sobs harder, almost to the point of screaming.

* * *

 **End of flashback**

Saraki finishes the story, "People near my house heard my sobbing, and ran in to help... But I was too broken down... I could barely say anything, as much as I wanted too..."

Naruto only stares as his daughter. He was angry, confused, and upset all at the same time. There wasn't a current emotion he could show. He could only listen.

He asks, "Are you sure his name was Sasuke?"

Saraki anwers, "Yes... I'll never forget that name..."

The blonde looks down at his water bottle, not knowing what to say.

But Saraki asks, "I take it you know this 'Sasuke'?

"Yeah... The one I mentioned earlier... The one Orochimaru took away from us... But Sasuke... Sasuke would never do that!" He angrily looks at Saraki, "Orochimaru did something to him! Because he wouldn't kill anyone just like that!"

Saraki grows sadden again, "I'm sorry, father..."

"... It's okay... So you think I... somehow traveled back in time and... met your mother?"

"I do, and Orochimaru hinted it..."

Naruto stares back down at his water bottle, "Why can't I remember? Who would seal my and your mother's memories away?"

"I don't know..." She lightly smiles, "But I have told you my part of the story. You made a deal with me that if I told my story, you would tell yours.

The blonde looks at his daughter, and smiles, "I guess I did. Well, let's see..."

Throughout the day, Naruto talks to Saraki about his life, friends, his crazy adventures, and anything else he could think of. They spends most of the day in the house, talking, and getting to know each other better. It was all starting to make sense to him, now. How he had his daughter, and the events that occurred to her mother.

* * *

 **A year and a half ago, after the murder of Sara, Orochimaru and Sasuke had retreated far enough from the house.**

Orochimaru speaks, "That girl... She has inherited something much more powerful than I thought..."

Sasuke says, "... Naruto... What the hell did you get yourself into? Traveling back in time and having a daughter?"

Orochimaru replies, "We know far less than we imagined... But now we know the origin of her power."

"Hm... The great and mighty Orochimaru. I never thought you would run away from anything ever." Very ironic, since he was just as frightened.

The sannin looks at him, "Don't taunt me, Sasuke! I gave you orders not to kill either of them!"

"Relax, we're far away from her, and that was a civilian village. They can't do anything even if they know who was there."

"Hmmm... We'll have to come back to her on another date. We have spent enough time here..." They continue walking... "I will eventually get that power."

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

Sorry for taking so long. Life can really take time from me. But I hope you enjoyed the third chapter, stay updated, and feel free to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Tsunade is currently at the Hidden Leaf Cryptology Department, watching Shiho inspect the Chakra blade Saraki had brought with her.

Tsunade asks, "Do you have anything?"

The young cryptologist answers, "Well... it was definitely made by us." She holds the blade, "It took a little bit, but I found out that a lot of the supplies in it are from the leaf, for what I could encrypt."

Tsunade looks directly at the blade, "... Something like this would take months of work. And I never assigned weapons like this to be made."

Shiho asks, "Maybe someone secretly built it?"

"Or maybe..."

Shiho looks at her in question, but Tsunade stays silent, and thinks back to Naruto's previous claim. It's true that someone could had made it secretly, but the first person who told her of it was Naruto, and the last person who had it was Saraki. This crazy time-traveling story was more than obvious.

Shiho asks, "Lady Tsunade?"

After a few more seconds of silence, Tsunade speaks, "We're done, Shiho. I will take the blade now. I'll decided what to do with it."

The girl responds, "Of course." Shiho hands the Hokage the blade.

"Thank you for your time, Shiho. You may proceed with your duties."

Shiho nods, and Tsunade begins walking out of the department. Outside of it, she holds the blade with both hands, and looks at it again.

In her thoughts, 'Naruto is going through so much now, and even he doesn't know the complete story...' She looks upwards, 'It's quite obvious that this Naruto isn't from our time...' She gasps, and comes to a serious realization, 'Wait a minute! If this Naruto isn't from our time... then what happened to OUR Naruto?'

* * *

Naruto and Saraki are still at the apartment, and the daughter was laying her elbows on her shoulders, hands under her chin, and with a very impressed look on her face.

Naruto explains heroically, "And then I SMASHED my Rasenshuriken from behind him, sending him fly like a hundred feet away! The Rasenshuriken exploded, and destroyed his entire chakra system!"

"Woaaahh..." Saraki is very impressed by the story. "And you beat him alone?"

"I had help from my friends, but I delivered the final blow!"

"That's amazing, father! Can you tell me any cool stories from when you met mother?"

"But... I can't remember."

Saraki's excitement drops, "Oh... right, I forgot."

He puts his right hand on his head, "Man all this remembering and forgetting is really putting a strain on my head."

Saraki looks at him with concern. The story is much clearer to her than it is to him, but she only wonders about his memories, and who sealed them away. They were most likely sealed away to prevent any distortion in the present... but who?

"You know Saraki?" Naruto says, and she stops her thoughts, "You seemed pretty confident about me being your dad just by first sight."

She lightly smiles, "I... I did, yes. I had a lot of confidence that you were, and it turned out to be true. Lucky first, I guess. Overconfidence is a habit I gained myself heheh."

Naruto smiles back at her, but then Saraki gets serious.

"You really have such a beast sealed inside your body?"

"Yeah... I do. But I'm used to it. I don't get the same looks and stares like I did when I was little." He thinks for a moment, "Now that I think of it... You think that's where the source of your power came from?"

"Power?"

"Yeah you know, your killer... thing that you did to Orochimaru and Sasuke."

Saraki quickly thinks about it, but her mother's death is the first thing that appears on her head, and stutters.

"Oh I umm..." She gets a clearer thought of when she was angry that night, "Yeah... yes that's true!" She looks at her father, "It's possible I inherited it from you, father!"

"Well it showed at the hospital. You were terrifying! I'll have to be careful not to anger you, then."

Saraki lightly giggles, "... I still didn't appreciate that your friend punched you like that."

"You'll get used to it. She always-"

Saraki interrupts, "Father! I saw my mother get killed right before my eyes! How could I get used to also seeing my father get hurt!?"

"Well- it's just-... She doesn't really mean it, it's just how she is, I guess.."

"Well I don't like it... If she hits you because you deserve it, I can let that slide by... but you're in a tough situation right now, and it probably wasn't even your fault. Was hitting you really necessary?"

"Well... I guess not. I'm just used to it, that's all."

They hear knocking on the door.

Naruto starts getting up, "Coming!"

He walks up to the door, and opens it. It was Ino.

"Oh, Ino." He answers, " What brings you over?"

Ino responds, "Lady Tsunade wants the two of you to go to the Intelligence Division."

Naruto grows scared, "Oh cr- crap!" Saraki walks up to him, "That's- That's the place with that scary bald guy with the scars! Does Sakura still think I'm an impostor!?"

Ino answers, "Sakura has nothing to do with this, but you both better start heading there now!"

"I uh- right!"

Naruto quickly puts on his sandals, and Saraki asks, "Could this be about your case again?"

Her father answers quickly, "I don't know but if that Ibuki dude is there waiting for me-"

"Ibiki." Ino corrects him.

"Whatever! If he's interrogating me-" As he struggles to put on his other sandal standing up, "-then we better not keep him waiti- Gah!" He loses his balance, and falls on his back.

"Father!" Saraki quickly attends him.

Ino only says, "Oh boy..."

* * *

It wasn't long until Naruto and Saraki arrived to the Intelligence Division. When they enter the interrogation room, Tsunade, Ibiki, Shikaku, and Inoichi are there waiting for them. Naruto grows nervous when all of them lay eyes on the young father.

"Ehh..." The blond says, "How's it going?" He cracks a nervous smile.

Ibiki says, "Calm down, kid. You're not in trouble."

"Oh. So... you don't think I'm an impostor?"

Tsunade answers, "Well, we do know one thing, Naruto. Have a seat, both of you."

They follow the Hokage's order, and they both sit down in front of a table, with the four adults following suit. Saraki looks at the three new faces, more notably, the tall guy with the scars. Ibiki, as Ino had said earlier. Must had been the one Naruto was referring of. He wasn't kidding when he said Ibiki was scary. Or at least, scary-looking.

Naruto calms down, "So, what's up?"

Tsunade says, "You know very well what's up. This whole situation of yours has not only been confusing you, but it has many of us alarmed. Me, your friends, the Intelligence Division, and after taking about it with the T&I Department, it's now turning into something more serious... for you."

Naruto crosses his arms, "Well you don't say! Of course it's serious!"

"No, I mean, even more serious than initially."

Shikaku speaks, "Lady Tsunade told us that you were sent back in time and mated with a women from that era,-" He looks at Saraki, "-which lead to a sudden daughter of your age. Probably even older than you."

Saraki says, "Eighteen, sir..."

"Point proven."

Naruto looks at his daughter humorously surprised, but then looks back at them.

Shikaku continues, "And since the Naruto we knew was fifteen, you must be sixteen. Correct?"

Naruto thinks about it for a second, "Yeah... I guess I am."

"It's a clear case of time displacement, Naruto..."

The young father asks, "What?"

"It means... you're not from this timeline."

Naruto's eyes lightly widen to this statement, "Bu-... but I'm Naruto! You all know that!"

Shikaku continues, "We're not saying you're not Naruto, we're saying that you're not the Naruto of this timeline. And that's not all. The Naruto from this timeline... is missing."

Naruto grows anxious. It was all confusing him even more, but Saraki understands it very well. Though she can't deny she was also anxious for her father.

Tsunade speaks again, "You said the last thing you remembered from your timeline was being ambushed by some sorts of puppets."

Ibiki speaks, "So we're here to interrogate you to make sure you're not lying. It's possible that you could be an impostor, kid, but before we do anything else, we need to ask questions."

Naruto groans, "Here comes the questions agai- Oh you know what? I was training with my chakra blade until puppets ambushed me! That's the last thing I remember before I woke up in fancy clothes. Then I went to the hospital, and that's it! I can't member ANYTHING after I was ambushed if that's what you wanted to ask!"

All four adults stare at him, and Inoichi speaks, "Ibiki, I understand we have precautions, but I can't see us getting anywhere with an interrogation. We already have strong hints that this Naruto is from another timeline, but we don't know how he got here. It's best if we move on with the next part."

Ibiki responds, "Hmm... alright."

Naruto asks, "What's next?"

Inoichi talks, "I'm going to enter your head, Naruto, and look through your memories. If all is successful, not only will we know your story, but also gain an idea of what happened to our Naruto. I may even be able to unlock your memories."

Shikaku says in his thoughts, 'I think I already know what happened...'

Naruto responds, "Oh! Well what are we waiting for? Let's do it!"

Inoichi is sitting next to Naruto, and explains, "Alright. You said you can't remember what happened after you were kidnapped and before you woke up. It's obvious someone sealed away your memories, or completely erased them. Depending on which one it is, the progress might take some time."

Naruto agrees, "Right."

Saraki in her thoughts, 'Mother's seal was immediately broken by-...' She stops, not wanting to mention his name, '...Either the jutsu is powerful enough to not be easily broken by normal jutsu, or he-...' Referring to Orochimaru again, not wanting to remember him, 'or he is a very powerful man.'

Inochi explains to Naruto, "I need you to close your eyes, and hold your breath for a few seconds. I will place my hand on your head, and start the jutsu. When it's done, we'll both enter a state of subconsciousness."

Naruto answers, "Got it."

He then takes a deep breath, and Inoichi places his hand on the boy's head. He as well closes his eyes, "Ninja Art: Holding-Door Mind Transmission!"

The older blond's hand glows, and the jutsu begins to work, as Naruto and Inoichi both enter subconsciousness. Saraki and the others watch as the two blonds stay put.

Saraki asks, "How long will this take?"

Tsunade answers, "It depends on what he finds. But this one will take a while."

Ibiki says, "In the meanwhile. Tell us about yourself. Any bit of information call help us."

Saraki nods, "Okay..."

* * *

In Naruto's mind, Inoichi is surrounded by a fairly large and bright hallway with multiple doors.

Inoichi takes note of the place, lightly smirking, "Hm. I gotta hand it to you, Naruto. You may be dense, but you at least keep your mind nice, bright, and straight forward." He notices the hallway was a long path forward, "Literally." And starts walking, "At this rate, it shouldn't be too hard to navigate this place. Though it all depends on the seal is when I find it."

Inoichi walks for a few minutes, looking at all the doors, until he finds two doors at the end of the hallway.

"Two doors at the end of a hallway? Seems important."

He walks towards the two doors, and eventually approaches them. The door on the left had a kanji on it.

"First Friend..." Inoichi reads. He looks at the door on the right, which had a rather large paper on it, with the kanji of "Seal" on it.

"This is it." He stands in front of the door, and places his hand on the paper seal, "It's a big seal. And thick too. Whoever sealed your memories away must had been a very powerful person. And I can see why said person would make the seal so big. To not risk it leaking, and causing some of time distortion here in the present." He looks back at the long hallway behind him, and turns to the door again, "The only flaw on this seal is, no matter how big or thick it is, Naruto is simple-minded. No offense to him. The sealer would had probably thought it to be difficult to find, but thanks to Naruto's straight-forward thinking..."

The blond adult places his fingers on the edge of the seal, and lightly peels off littler of it.

"...Finding it wasn't hard."

With force, Inoichi completely peels off the huge seal on the door, and it disintegrates into nothing. The door also had a kanji on it.

"First Love..."

He turns his head to the 'First Friend' door on the left, and then back to the one in front of him, "Two doors at the end of the hallway. both with a special kanji on it. It must be very important to Naruto. And this one must be the memories of the woman Naruto met, and possible events. I'll have to confirm it myself in case lady Tsunade personally asks me."

Inoichi opens the door, enters, and slowly closes the door. It was full of many different eye views of this Naruto's journey. From when he was transported into the past, on the right of the room, to when he was transported back to the present on the left.

"Here they are..."

He walks to the left, and sees the one on the top. It was an eye view of Naruto being surrounded, and captured by puppets.

"I should've known... It's true that this Naruto was kidnapped by puppets, so the same obviously must had happened to our Naruto... How did I not see that coming?"

He then looks at the rest of the memories in the room. Naruto's arrival, his meeting with an unfamiliar red-headed woman, a battle with a giant puppet creature controlled by an unknown man, which Naruto defeated himself... and even a year more of memories. It was obvious that Naruto was stuck in the past with no way back.

Inoichi says to himself, "That explains his advancement in age."

The blond man quickly skims through Naruto's year. His time spent with the woman, his physical workout, the reconstruction of a... rather familiar kingdom, and Naruto's... 'night' with the woman that, while it does confirm Saraki, Inoichi blushes to the scene, and immediately looks at the next memories. The final memories catch his interest. It was Naruto standing in front of a mirror, dressing up in... orange fancy clothes. And on his right hand... he was holding a golden ring...

Inoichi feels slight pity, "...Oh boy..."

* * *

Outside of Naruto's head, Saraki finishes explaining her tragic history to the other three adults. She was uncomfortable explaining it to people outside of her father, but did so in order to help him. Tsunade is anxious and angry at the same time, and Ibiki and Shikaki are in surprise.

Tsunade asks, "you said you already told this story to Naruto, right?"

Saraki answers, "Yes..."

Shikaku says, "If Naruto gains his memories back..."

Ibiki then says, "It could lead him to do something stupid..."

Inoichi regains full consciousness, and removes his hand from Naruto's head, "I did it."

All of them look at him, and Saraki quickly responds, "You did it? You unsealed my father's memories!?"

Naruto regains his consciousness as well, but is shocked.

Saraki looks at him, "Father?"

Naruto doesn't say a word. He only gets up from his chair, and makes two steps, only to lean his arm against the wall. They all stare at him.

"I remember now..."

Tsunade asks, "Naruto?"

"... Sara... Roran, the fourth Hokage..."

This alarms all three adults, except for Inoichi as he already knows.

"My wedding with Sara... that bastard Mukade...! And then the damn fourth forced me back to the present! No matter how many times I told him! I didn't care about my present! I didn't care about being Hokage anymore! All I cared about was SARA!"

Hearing this, Saraki starts releasing tears. He slowly looks back at Saraki, also in tears, "...But I didn't know Sara was pregnant... Now I see my-... I see my-..." He smiles, "...the daughter I had with Sara that night, nineteen years ago... she's right in front of me..."

Saraki stands up, and gently walks to her father, with tears as heavy as his. The father and daughter duo stare at each other for just a few seconds, and then they both launch at each other into a deep hug. Naruto sniffs and breaths deeply, but Saraki starts sobbing heavily. The father puts his hand behind her head and the other arm on her upper back, to make sure he has a good grip of her, while his daughter puts both her arms around his back. Tsunade and Inoichi can't help but slightly tear up, and Ibiki and Shikaku smile.

After nineteen years, and a drastic time displacement... the father and daughter were finally united.


End file.
